Crescimento A Transformação de Meroko
by Yuki Souza
Summary: Uma visita ao cinema revela a Meroko sua dura realidade, mesmo amando Takuto ela não poderia forçar os sentimentos em seu coração. "Foi por amar você que o deixei partir".


**Sinopse:** Durante uma breve visita ao cinema, Meroko percebe que não pode forçar os sentimentos no coração de Takuto e mesmo que isso a faça sofrer ela precisaria deixar que ele escolha seu próprio caminho aprendendo a voar com suas próprias asas.

** "Kimi no hitomi no oku ni hi samishisa wo mitsuketa"**

* * *

Na casa de Mitsuki, mais uma vez Takuto e Mero protagonizam uma de suas brigas, que ultimamente tem se tornado cada vez mais constante.

__ Aah... Takuto! Idiota!

__ Meroko, já disse pra parar com isso!

Mitsuki:__ Takuto! Meroko!

__ Já chega! Parem com isso!

**... BLÁ, BLÁ, BLÁ, BLÁ...**

Mitsuki:Ah, agora todo dia é assim! Eles brigam por tudo. Já está na hora de alguém fazer alguma coisa por essas dois.

Mitsuki:__ Já sei! Vou levá-los ao cinema!

Meroko:__ C-cinema!?

Mitsuki:__ Venham, vamos!

__ Hoje a ooba-chan não está em casa, vai ser bom pra vocês dois se distraírem um pouco!

Takuto:__ E por quê? Eu não quero ir!

Meroko:__ Não seja criança Takuto!

Takuto:__ Quem é criança?!

Mitsuki:__ Venham!

Takuto:__ Mitsuki! Espera, eu não quero ir!

Meroko:__ Agora sou eu que não quero ir com você! Idiota!

Mitsuki:__ Vocês ainda vão me agradecer por isso!

... Chegando ao cinema...

Mitsuki:__ Takuto!

Takuto:__ O que foi?

Mitsuki:__ Me transforme em Full Moon.

Takuto:__ Hã!

Mitsuki:__ Não vou poder entrar no cinema e assistir ao filme como uma criança de 12 anos. Transforme-me, por favor.

Takuto:__ Está bem!

Full Moon:__ Agora nós já podemos entrar!

Meroko:__ ... Ahn... qual o nome do filme?

Full Moon:__ Chama-se"Yume no naka he".

Nota: Yume no naka he= me leve nos seus sonhos.

No cinema durante o filme não houve brigas e tudo mantevê-se calmo. Em um dado momento do filme Full Moon sente algo frio cair em sua mão direcionando sua atenção para seu colo onde estava Meroko, que sem controle, chorava. Naquele momento Full Moon não sábia o que estava acontecendo, tampouco como lidar com aquela repentina situação.

Full Moon:__ M-Meroko!

Meroko:__ Afinal não somos tão diferentes assim.

Ao pronunciar em voz baixa estas palavras, Meroko desaparece diante dos olhos de Full Moon, no entanto ela não compreendia o seu significado daquelas palavras e por estar preocupada com a reação de Meroko, ela sai da sala a sua procura deixando Takuto sozinho.

Full Moon:__ Meroko! Espera! Meroko!!

Takuto:__ Mitsuki, não me deixe aqui sozinho! Mitsuki!

Full Moon procura Meroko por vários lugares do cinema até que a encontra sentada rente as escadarias de acesso a saída.

Full Moon:__ Meroko! Então você estava aí?!

Meroko:__ Por que você está aqui?

Full Moon:__ Bem... eu fiquei preocupada com você.

Meroko:__ Por que os garotos são tão idiotas?

Full Moon: Meroko.

Meroko:__ Nós shinigamis, no final não somos tão diferentes assim de vocês humanos.

Full Moon:__ Por que diz isso?

Meroko:__ Eu gosto dele... muito, mas parece que isso não é o suficiente.

Full Moon:__ Ah, é o Takuto, não é?! Acho que ele é um pouco duro com você às vezes, mas não acho que faça isso com más intenções, é só que...

**MITSUKI! MEROKO!**

Takuto:__ Meroko, porque você fugiu? Agora quem está sendo criança é você!

Meroko:__ Idiota!! Quando vai perceber que eu estou aqui!

Gritou Meroko ao destilar no rosto de Takuto uma bofetada.

Takuto: M-Meroko!

... Horas depois, na casa de Mitsuki...

Mitsuki:__ Takuto, você magoou a Meroko.

Takuto:__ Não se preocupe, a Meroko é uma senpai ela não deve ter ido longe. Ela vai voltar logo.

Mitsuki:__ Você a feriu por dentro Takuto e isso dói muito. Apesar de você ainda não ter percebido, a Meroko gosta muito de você, do contrario suas palavras e atitudes não a magoariam tanto.

Takuto:__ Hã!Talvez você esteja certa. Desculpe!

Mitsuki:__ Não é a mim que você deve pedir desculpas.

Takuto:__ Aonde você vai?

Mitsuki:__ Procurar a Meroko.

__ Não importa o quão grande você seja, estar sozinha como a Meroko está agora é duro e o único caminho que ela vai encontrar agora é a solidão. Eu posso não entender o que ela está sentindo, mas eu sei como é se sentir sozinha, perdida em um mundo cheio de estranhos.

Takuto:Mitsuki!

Mitsuki vai até o quintal de sua casa e enquanto observava a lua no céu notou no telhado a sombra de uma pessoa com lindas asas como as de um anjo. A princípio pensou que fosse Meroko, mas suas asas eram pequenas diferente daquela que seus olhos descreviam. Pela curiosidade ou pela esperança, Mitsuki com alguma dificuldade sobe até o telhado, aproxima-se e senta ao lado daquela pessoa que seus olhos definiram ser Meroko.

Mitsuki:__ M-Meroko!

Meroko:__ Mitsuki, por que não está com o Takuto? Não é a mim que ele quer ao lado dele, é você!

Mitsuki:__ O que aconteceu com você?

Meroko:__ Isso?! Ah, não é nada! È só que minhas asas crescem quando eu estou triste.

Mitsuki:__ Ele magoou você, não foi? Isso deve estar doendo muito por dentro.

Meroko:__ ... A garota daquele filme amava muito aquele garoto, mas o deixou ir porque seu amor era tão grande que não suportaria ver ele ao seu lado com uma sombra nos olhos... É difícil amar alguém que não corresponde a seus sentimentos, mas se você realmente ama essa pessoa precisa deixá-la voar, voar alto e para onde o seu coração desejar...

Mitsuki:__ Nunca imaginei que seus sentimentos por ele fossem tão fortes assim.

Meroko:__ Nem eu. Mas agora preciso deixar que ele voe para longe e encontre aquilo que seu coração está procurando há tanto tempo.

Mitsuki:__ Aquilo que seu coração está procurando?!

Meroko:__ Acho que nem ele sabe o que está procurando, mas está, e acho que um dia ele vai encontrar esse algo tão precioso.

Mitsuki:__ Meroko! Um dia espero que você também encontre o seu algo tão precioso!

Meroko:__ Agora eu entendo o que você sente pelo Eichi, é difícil estar longe de quem se ama... é muito difícil.

Meroko e Mitsuki não perceberam, mas durante o tempo em que conversavam, Takuto ouvia tudo estando infiltrado no telhado que estava atrás de ambas. Realmente, talvez ele nunca imaginasse que por trás do jeito de menina infantil de Meroko houvesse uma mulher que estava crescendo e logo o botão desabrocharia sem perder a inocência de criança, mas mantendo o coração de uma mulher.

Takuto aparece silencioso, senta ao lado de Meroko e segurando sua mão assim como Mitsuki, e este tímido lhe pede desculpas. E sobre a lua cheia três corações cantam "MYSELF".

***** ~ **** ~ ***** ~ ***** ~ *****

**Doushite doushite suki nan darou **

**Konna ni namida afureteru**

**** ~ **** ~ ****

**Ano koro wa ushinau mono ga oosugite namo utaenakatta**

**Sukoshi hanareta basho soko ga watashi no ibasho datta**

**** ~ *** ~ ****

**Kimi no hitomi no oku ni hi samishisa wo mitsuketa**

**Futari niteru no kana?**

**Kitsukeba itsumo tonari ni tekureta**

**** ~ **** ~ ****

**Doushite konna ni sukinan darou**

**Kimi no koe kanashiihodo hibiiteru yo**

**Ima made nani ga sasae datta ka**

**Tooku hanarete wakatta yo**

** **** ~ **** ~ ****  
**

**Ima made nani ga sasae datta ka**

**Tooku hanarete wakatta yo...**

**^^ The End.**

* * *

*** Nota da Autora: Esse é uma fic bem curtinha, mas eu adorei escrevê-la. Obriga e voltem Sempre. ***

**

* * *

  
**


End file.
